


Shamelessly Skins:Southside of Bristol

by Gallavichsbitch



Category: Shameless (US), Shameless (US) RPF, Skins (UK), Skins (UK) RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavichsbitch/pseuds/Gallavichsbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their small plane crashes,members from the shameless and skins cast are left to fend for themselves on a deserted island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is short because i just want to get a couple of reviews before i post anymore.

Freddie

It was taking all of Freddie will power not to pounce on the guy next to him.He'd been tapping his foot while humming the same five notes for the last 20 minutes. To make it worse he was completely out of tune.

"Mate?" He said louder than probably necessary

"Yeah?" He said in an American accent.

"Can you please shut the fuck up" 

He guy looked taken a back but he nodded.

"Yeah, right sorry man" 

"What has you so on edge anyway?"

The guy turned to look at him. Freddie hadn’t really paid much attention to his features before but now he was looking at him he realised he had large blue eyes, the colour reminded him of Effys.

"Been 3 hours since I last had a smoke man, getting to me really bad"

Freddie could only nod as he felt the longing of nicotine in his veins as well.

"I'm Lip" big eyes said smiling slightly.

"Freddie" 

Freddie felt he should ask about the strange name but he had a feeling he got asked that question a lot.

"So what made you guys want to go to Cuba?" Lip asked

Freddie sighed as if he was honesty he didn’t really want to go in this holiday in the first place.

"Just the gang wanted to get out of Bristol this summer, actually do something. Culture I guess, you?"

"Something similar, girlfriend and my brother dragged me and his boyfriend along to this couples retreat shit"

Freddie was slightly curious about couple’s holidays but he knew Effy would never go for that.

Mickey

Mickey Milkovich hated planes. He always felt so unsafe when he was in them. There was something about hovering tens of thousands of feet in the air that made him uneasy. However, he’d be lying if he said that the weight of a certain redheads hand on his knee wasn’t helping. 

He followed the hand with his eyes until they rested upon the face he’d long ago memorised. His green eyes looked back at him as he flashed his usual cheesy smile that Mickey knew wasn’t the same as it was when he first met him.

“This will be worth it Mickey, I promise it’ll be fun” Ian said quietly as he shook Mickeys knee slightly.

He didn’t even want to go on this stupid couple’s Cuban holiday but Ian insisted it would make him happier than anything else if they went as a pair with Mandy and Lip.

Even if Mickey wasn’t comfortable with the idea of being on a holiday with two Gallagher’s and his sister Fiona decided to make it so much better for him. She half insisted half offered to tag along just to keep an eye on Ian.

Mickey knew Ian was upset and hurt that Fiona didn’t trust him to be out of the country without her but he let it slide as he was excited to go no matter who came. Mickey himself could feel Fiona’s eyes on them now.

What was she even afraid of what’s the worst that can happen on a plane?

“Fun my ass” he scoffed.

He turned to look out the window but soon realised that was not the best ide who wasn’t exactly the biggest fan of heights.

The fact that this was a small plane made Mickeys fears worse. With only twenty-something people on this plane, bird shit on the wing could probably send it hurdling to the earth.

His train of thought was cut off by the annoying sound of his sister’s voice.

“Ian? Mandy said turning around for her seat to face them.

“Mhm?” he said sleepily 

“Switch seats with me?” she said gesturing to the guy beside her with her eyes.

“Fuck would I want to sit beside you?” Mickey scoffed

The guy who Mickey didn’t know turned around to face them.

“Awh, dontcha love the cookie monster anymore Maddie love?” he said in a rough Bristol accent that made Mickey want to tear his ears off.

Mandy just shrugged and looked over at Lip who was eyeing them from a few seats down. She glanced at Ian again before returning back to her seat.

Unfortunate for Mickey the loud British guy wasn’t finished talking.

“Alright mate?” the ‘cookie monster’ said to mickey furrowing his eyebrows.

Mickey glared at him “Its Mandy”

“What?” he said raising an eyebrow.

“Her name, my sister” he said nodding in front of him.

“Oh, yeah right course”

Mickey turned is head to look anywhere but at the annoying guy in front of him but he soon realised is only options were his window or Ian’s stare.

“Wanna here a joke mate?” he said not speaking to Mickey or Ian in particular.

No one answered but the ‘cookie monster’ clearly took this as a big fat yes.

“Right well there’s this lad right, and he can tell the future or some shit yeah?”

“Yeah I can tell the future too” Mickey piped.

“Oh yeah?” he said with a grin.

“Yeah your nose is bleeding and my knuckles are sore” Mickey said rising his eyebrow threateningly “Want to see how it happens?”

Mickey felt Ian’s foot nudge him but he ignored it.

“Ah mate,” he said grinning even wider to Mickey’s disgust “Funny you are”

Thankfully he turned back round before Mickeys vision became reality.

Ian’s he’d turned to look at Mickey and Mickey choose to look back this time. It was clear he was fighting a smile.

“How soic-”

Mickey wasn’t sure if Ian actually finished his sentence or Mickey’s brain cut his hearing off. All mickey knew for sure was that 3 things happened at once.

One, several girls screamed but were cut off after seconds as the air was knocked out of their lungs just as Mickey’s was.

Two, bags began to fall from the cabin above

Three, the plane turned vertical.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People start to realize where they are.

Fiona  
As Fiona drifted slowly back into consciousness she became aware of three things.One,she could physically feel her flesh burning with the scorching heat of the sun above.Two,her feet were freezing,the polar opposite of the rest of her body,they were wet too or even in water.And thirdly she could hear a girl desperately gasping for air.

Her first instinct was to open her eyes and help the clearly chocking girl but she couldn't.She was telling her body to open her eyes but she couldn't.Why couldn't she?She soon realised her eyes weren't the only thing that weren't doing what they were old.She was completely paralyzed.

Her mind felt foggy and confused.She had too many questions to just settle on one.She settled on the most obvious one.Where was she?

She could feel sand between her toes which would indicate she was on a beach.The sand irritated her so she began to wiggle her toes,trying to work out the sand.Wait.She could move her toes.She swung her eyelids open only to close them again as she was blinded my the sun above.She sat up and her assumptions were proved right when her eyes met the blue of the ocean.

Fiona knew she didn't have time to worry about her location as the gasps of the girl were becoming louder.She quickly kept into action and began work on the blonde girl.She sat behind the girl and pumped her stomach as quickly as she could.The girls hair smelt so strongly of strawberries that it actually comforted Fiona.

The girl suddenly bent forward and a gallon of water spewed from her mouth.She coughed several times beside turning back around to Fiona.She leapt on her with such force the air was knocked out of Fiona's lung.The girl was hugging her so tightly all she could do was pay her shoulder gently.

"Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!" She half shouted with her face pressed against Fiona's shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

She girl sat back on her knees.

"Thanks to you I am!Im Pandora!Oh my gosh thank you so much if you weren't there,golly,who knows that would have happened to old Panda pops!"

Fiona started at her in disbelief that someone could actually talk at that speed.  
Just ignore these I'm just transferring them  
Effy  
When Effy woke up she was thirsty and had a huge headache.She coughed and spat as she realised her mouth had a fair amount of sand in it.Her head pounded as she pushed herself up and sat up.When she saw where she was she had to take a double take.Her eyes met the icy blue of the ocean in front of her.

"Hey" a voice from behind her brought her back to reality.She spun around and got to her feet.A tall ,muscular,redheaded boy who seems not much older than her was leaning against a dried up tree around the edge of the Forrest floor.

"Who are you?" She said more aggressively than she intended.

"Ian,you were on that plane right?"

"Yeah,you were too?"

He nodded and took a step towards her.He seemed harmless but we past experiences thought her never to trust a stranger.

"Look the plane,it crashed,we crashed" 

Effy's first instinct was not to believe him as he seems too calm.He knew too much.

"How do you know all this?" She finally let out.

He grinned slightly, obviously sensing her discomfort.

"You've been out for a couple of hours" he said as he dropped to the sand and rested his arms on his knees.

"That doesn't explain shit!" She spat as she crossed her arms and looked down at him.

"Take a look for yourself" he said nodding towards the left of the sea. She turned her head to look in the direction that he was gesturing toward.

It was so obvious that she couldn't believe that she hadn't seen it before. There was no denying it, that white, crumpled hunk of metal was definite their plane.

Effy was so transfixed on the wreak that used to be their plane that she didn't notice Ian coming up behind her.

"Where do we go from here?" She asked once he made his presence known.

"You can start by telling me your name"

"Effy, I'm Effy"  
Cook  
Cook didn't know who's unconscious ass he was hauling toward the land but he knew one thing for sure, this fuck was heavy. He recognised him from the plane as she sat in front of him. From what he remembered he was an asshole.

He was glad he had someone else to drag this guy in with other wise he probably would have drowned. He hadn't got a chance to exchange formal introductions with him but he remembered his name was something stupid like Lash.

"We're almost there!" Lash half smiled

"Look Lash-"

"Lash?"

"Yeah Lash lad look-"

"It's Lip" he sounded irritated.

"Right yeah Lip you've been saying that for ages now mate,you sure there's not some current shite dragging us back?"

"I'm sure"

Cook didn't know why this Lip lad thought he was in charge but he needed to get that idea out of his head.

"Mike's fucking heavy man"

"Jesus!" Lip stopped and nearly lost his grip on the unconscious fat ass.

"What?"he said shifting Mikes around to his other shoulder.

"His name is Mickey for fuck sake!"

"Yeah right mate chill out will ya"

"Christ,I managed to remember your name"

"You names fuckin weird man,how's I meant to remember that shit"

"Fuck you" Lip said taking a step toward him and pushing him hard.

Cook fell but caught himself before launching himself at Lip,dragging him under the water.

The two continued their brawl under the water until Cook noticed something that made him stop.

A head of bright red hair laying in the sea floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long and it's short it's just I've been swamped with school ect new better update coming soon

When Tony Stonem woke up in a unfamiliar hot place the first thing he noticed was not the heat,or the fact that he was outside.The first thing he noticed was a quite mumble to his left.Every part of his body ached so the thought of sitting or even standing up pained him.He sighed before arching his back and getting to his feet.Of course.He only know one person who could talk at that speed.Jj was sitting against a tree on the forest floor,knees tucked under his chin as he rocked back and forth,words flying out of his mouth at a undistinguishable rate   
"Jj!" He shouted as he approached him  
"Anthony" he says shaking his head but not looking up form a patch of sand where his eyes were fixed  
"You were out for a long time" he continued  
"Yeah" Tony answers rubbing the back of his neck "Fuck are we J?" He says crouching down the his level.Jj seemed like a interesting guy.He just Didnt seem like his type of friend,or even Effys  
"The plane,it crashed,the ocean,ocean,crashed" he spoke to fast for him to under stand but he had been warned if he talked like that he most likely was getting locked on  
"Jj!"  
"Right yes sorry"Jj said as he got to his feet  
"Now back to your pervious question.Where are we?"  
Naomi  
"Freddie for fuck sake I'm tired"  
Naomi's legs ached,there'd been walking for over an hour and it was too hot for this shit.  
"Just a bit further,I've got a feeling okay?" He turned around to face him,his face as sweaty as hers felt  
"I'm seriously fucking tired" a American accent came behind them  
Naomi was sick of her and she'd only known her a hour or two  
"Well,since her has a" Namoi made sarcastic jaz hands as she turned around to face the black hair girl "a fucking feeling"  
"I've got a feeling" she continued "Tired.Tired is my fucking feeling" she stopped and sat on the sand  
Freddie groaned loudly and turned around,looking like a parent about to scold a misbehaving child   
"We need to keep going Mandy"  
"Look Fred's she's right" Naomi said dropping to the ground as well "if we keep going we'll be exhausted"  
"Where are we going anyway"  
"I don't know" Freddie replied  
"I've just got a feeling"


End file.
